


Delightfully Mad

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler II Characters in later chapters, F/M, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Love Triangles, Multiple Endings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Takes place first when Ciel, Sebastian and Grell are at the 'cult?'. There will be time-skips.*Please note this will NOT be word for word*





	1. The Blind Follower and The Demoness

Sebastian had noticed someone from the corner of his eye, the person was dressed in the same clothes as the men here, but with the absence of a hood.

The first thing he noticed, was the large white right and the large black left, wounded cat ears poking out of the top of the ravenette man's head, his back towards him, the Young Lord and Grell.

He appeared to be talking to someone, but even Sebastian couldn't hear what.

He was speaking much too quietly.

His large black cat tail swayed in the light breeze, the white-tipped tail was in a hook shape near the end, to keep from touching the ground.

Sebastian decided to ignore it for now, it was best he kept his eyes on his Young Master.

\-------

Sebastian had run into the man, which caused him to shout in surprise as he toppled to the ground, his tail spiked up in alarm.

"Sebastian!", Ciel reprimanded, ignoring Grell, who had calmed down when Sebastian ran into the neko man, his green eyes wide.

"I'm terribly sorry.", Sebastian said, going to help the man up.

He was declined, not rudely but not too politely.

"You're unclean, please do not touch me with your filthy hands.", the man said, an American accent in his voice as he scrambled to his feet, the ears on his head going back to their original position.

His back was turned to them, he wouldn't show his face for some reason.

"Did he hurt your face when he knocked you over?", Ciel asked, glaring at his butler for being so distant.

He tensed, ears flat and tail fluffed before he relaxed again, sighing.

He turned to face them, the first thing they saw was a smile.

What he was hiding shocked them.

There were [bandages](https://img00.deviantart.net/b31d/i/2018/023/2/a/eyes_of_a_raven_by_spiritanimalsrule-dc0yuty.jpg), something was wrong with his eyes. 

"I'm fine, young Unclean One. He had surprised me, is all, he moves silently.", the man said with that  _oh-so-fake_ smile they saw on everyone, only this one wasn't quite right.

"I-If you say so. I am Ciel, I am sorry about Sebastian running into you, he's usually aware of his surroundings.", Ciel all but growled, glaring at Sebastian once more, knowing this man couldn't see it.

"I am Raven, but may I ask, who is the other Unclean One with you? He has not said anything and his breathing is erratic.", the man stated, his bandaged eyes fixated on where Grell was.

"Oh, that's just Grell. He's usually being rambunctious.", Sebastian said with a fake smile, he wasn't so happy now.

Part-cat or not, he could tell there was something off about Raven.

"Oh, Bassy, how could you be so cruel?!", Grell cried dramatically, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

Raven opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a female's voice, his right ear flicking in response as he turned to face the direction the voice was coming from.

A women dressed as a Nun approached, possessing shiny (H/C) hair and glimmering (E/C) eyes, which were filled with worry.

"There you are, Raven. Do not wander off, now we'll have to cleanse you. You there, Unclean One! Watch where you are going until you are cleansed!", she scolded, the British accent in her voice light and un-playful.

"Yes, young (Y/N). May Cleanliness be with you soon.", Raven said, following (Y/N).

They both disappeared.

One thought ran through Sebastian's mind.

 

 

 

 _ **'What is a demoness doing here?'**_  

  


	2. Temptation

(Y/N) was familiar somehow, Sebastian didn't know why.

She didn't seem like she was Raven's demon, either.

She was still untamed, she had no master to be leashed to.

Raven had an aura of a demon but there were others as well.

This didn't add up, had the demoness been brainwashed somehow?

No, she was acting.

And she was using Raven to help play the innocent card.

\------

Sebastian approached Raven, whose eyes, though bandaged, were gazing at the sky.

"Have you noticed anything unusual?", Sebastian asked, watching as the sightless neko turned to face him.

"How can I notice anything when I cannot see what is happening around me, dear Unclean Sebastian?", Raven questioned, a not-so-fake smile on his face.

The glimpse of his sharp teeth sent shivers down the usually composed male demon.

This was wrong, very wrong, there was something about Raven that wasn't human.

"I meant by the scents and sounds and the feel of things, good sir.", Sebastian casually pried, watching the neko's every move carefully.

"Everything is as it had when I first came here with Miss (Y/N), such a lovely young woman from what I've heard.", Raven's American-accented voice was too cheery, he was hiding something.

His body language gave nothing away.

It's not like Sebastian could look into his eyes and see what he was thinking.

"Sorry to bother you, then.", Sebastian said, feeling his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

Sebastian turned to leave, only to freeze as Raven spoke.

"(Y/N) wants you to meet her where you took the Unclean young Nun. Right away, lover boy.", Raven's voice was monotone, but when Sebastian turned to look at him, he was gone.

\------

Sebastian entered the building, his calculating eyes scanning the perimeter.

There was no sight of the demoness, which caused Sebastian to huff in annoyance as he walked further inside, his guard going up as the door slammed shut by itself.

"Sebastian, was it?", her voice rang out, making Sebastian stiffen as he felt her gloved hand brush in between his shoulder blades.

"Raven alerted me that you wanted to meet me here. For some reason, he called me 'lover boy'.", Sebastian stated, turning to face (Y/N).

A smirk stretched onto her face, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes.

Sebastian tensed, her breath was weird on his ear.

Was that what it felt like when he did it to others?

"We know what you did, Corvus.", she purred, licking the shell of his ear.

His eyes widened, and his breathing hitched as he came to a realization.

They had been spying on them when they first stepped foot in here, that's why Raven was there.

They were talking in order to not raise suspicion.

They had been watching from afar when he got information from the young Nun.

Sebastian was suddenly pinned to the floor, the demoness' hands beside his head as she straddled his hips, a soft gasp escaping his lips as her clothed womanhood rubbed against his crotch.

She leaned down, a sadistic smile on her face.

She didn't look so innocent anymore.

Sebastian was stunned, he didn't know what to do for once.

"Get off.", Sebastian said as he recovered, his eyes narrowing to flash a dangerous fuchsia.

Her eyes shifted to the same color, she looked mischievous.

"Oh no. I'm having fun in this position. Playing Good Little Nun is getting old, especially when you've been doing it for years.", (Y/N) chuckled, grinding her womanhood against Sebastian's crotch, causing him to let out a small moan.

"I said it once and I will not say it again. Either get off or prepare to fight.", Sebastian snarled, his patience was wearing thin.

He dug his fingers into the ground beneath him, trying to maintain his self-control from being grind upon.

"You love this, don't you, Sebastian? The way you are breathing, the way to clench your teeth, the way you moan softly, these are signs you love this.", the demoness teased, placing a playful kiss on Sebastian's jaw, nibbling softly.

Sebastian forced the moan down, allowing his eyes to return back to their original scarlet.

He flipped it so that (Y/N) was pinned under him, but she showed no surprise.

She replied by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to nibble his ear a bit.

"So controlling, I like that in a man.", (Y/N) purred, deciding to nibble on his Adam's apple.

Sebastian moaned loudly, digging his fingers into the soil once more, his breathing becoming heavy.

She knew how to make him melt.

She flipped him over so that she was back on top, pressing her lips against his harshly.

Sebastian replied eagerly, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing a hand on the back on her neck.

He requested entrance, which she denied, causing him to growl before moving the hand wrapped around her waist to smack her rear.

(Y/N) gasped, allowing the male demon to slip his tongue into her mouth, moaning softly as it explored her cavern. 

She managed to get away using her demonic powers, a teasing smirk on her face.

Sebastian whined in discontent, slowly standing up as he glared at the demoness.

"Aw, did I deprive you of sex?", (Y/N) snickered, disappearing like the wind a second later.

Sebastian snarled, clenching his fists and looking down at his erection in anger.

 

_**He had almost gave into the temptation.** _


End file.
